


Shut Up

by Jonk



Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic X, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Gay, M/M, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonk/pseuds/Jonk
Summary: Sonic had always told him to be brave and to believe in himself, but the fear of making everything awkward was eating him up inside. What if he was rejected? What if Sonic was grossed out by it? Logically, he knew he wouldn't be, but he acted differently with Amy after she started crushing on him, so why would he be an exception?
Relationships: Miles "Tails" Prower/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Shut Up

Nine days and seventeen hours.

That was the amount of time Tails had put off revealing his feelings to his best bud despite telling himself that "this was the right time!"

Sonic had always told him to be brave and to believe in himself, but the fear of making everything awkward was eating him up inside. What if he was rejected? What if Sonic was grossed out by it?

Logically, he knew he wouldn't be, but he acted differently with Amy after she started crushing on him, so why would he be an exception?

He buried his face in a nearby pillow, letting out a small groan. Every time he built up a bit of courage something came up.

He felt his fingers twitch, his mind and body aching to bury himself in work. Machines made sense; mathematical equations, explanations, scientific methods. Emotions, however? Not so much. 

He'd constantly feel different around Sonic, and what frustrated him, was that it wasn't just ONE emotion! Sometimes it'd be the feeling of floating on a cloud, while other times just looking at the hedgehog made his anxieties spark. Sometimes he was filled with longing, thoughts of inappropriate things filling his mind, and other times he was filled with emptiness.

He never knew what caused what emotion and why. No matter how excluded, annoying, messy, and rambunctious the blue blur could be, then there was so much about him that made him amazing in his own way: He was strong, in every sense of the word, and he was welcoming, caring, and despite occasional disagreements, then they easily clicked back into their regular routine afterward. 

Tails lived his life looking up to Sonic, whether in strength or speed, charisma or confidence, bravery or willpower, he never felt like he could live up to his crush.

He had never really seen Sonic in a relationship other than anything that has happened with Amy, but that could easily be brushed off as him doing his best to get her off his tail. He wasn’t sure if he even felt romantic attraction.

He flopped onto his back as a certain someone knocked on the door, immediately opening it without waiting for a reply. God, he hated when he did that.

“Hey, buddy! You aight’? You usually don’t hole yourself up in your room. It’s normally the workshop, actually.” Sonic folded his arms and tapped one foot on the floor, impatient as always.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just…” He looked at the wall and fidgeted with his gloves. “I was working on the X-tornado pretty late into the night yesterday, so I figured I needed some extra rest.” At this, Sonic frowned and sat down on the edge of the bed, his body language practically screaming concern. 

“You sure? You know you can always talk to me about whatever. Not to get all mushy on ya’, heh.” Tails smiled in reply.

“I do, yeah. Thanks, Sonic.” Followed up by this, there was just awkward silence, although the building energy coming from Sonic roaring up was obvious. He did his best to sit still to invite Tails to talk about things, but the signs were there. Slight foot bouncing, fidgeting with the blankets he sat on, and the near-constant repositioning. “You can go, I’m fine. I just need some sleep.” Tails finally said, turning to the wall. Sonic seemed to slump a little at this.

“Are.. you sure? I really don’t mind hearin’ you out.” Tails let out a small shrug, curling upon himself. Seconds after, he let out a small yelp as he was pulled up by Sonic and into a slight hug. Having been pulled up, he was sort of on his knees on the bed, with his face buried in the chest of his best friend. 

With his face red, he exclaimed the other's name before tentatively wrapping his arms around him, more to secure himself than to reciprocate the hug. After a few seconds, he felt himself melt into the other's warmth.

He felt safe and comfortable, but he also sort of wanted to cry.

So he did.

It started out as small sobs, eventually growing into a full-on breakdown. God this was embarrassing. 

Sonic tightened his hold on Tails after accustoming to the change in emotions. A bit confused, and VERY concerned, but he was here for him. Just like he promised.   
  
“I-I’m sorry, Sonic.” Tails choked out between gasps and sobs. “It’s just been so much build-up. I know I’m not good enough for you, I  _ know  _ this, but I just can’t get over it. It hurts so bad.” Sonic’s heart sped up, which Tails could feel with his head on his chest.

“Hey, Tails, buddy, relax. You’re a great person, and you are more than enough the way you are. You’re my best friend-”

“Sonic, you know I didn’t mean it like that. I  _ like  _ you. Like, a lot. And it hurts to have all this bundled up in my chest, and I just can’t hold it in anymore, and-” He was cut off by his head being shifted up and a pair of lips connecting to his. He froze. Was this really happening? What?

Sonic broke the kiss, pulling back and gently wiping away Tails’ tears with his thumb. “You’re okay, Tails. I understand.” He leaned in and gave Tails another kiss, this time a little less clumsy.

“I.. I like you too. I’m not sure why, and it took a long time to get used to it, but I.. I really do like you, Tails.”

Tails, still frozen, took a moment to process this. Sonic liked him. Sonic  _ LIKED  _ him.  _ SONIC  _ liked  _ HIM. _ Oh wow.

Tails smiled widely, tears continuing to well up in his eyes. Sonic started freaking a little at this.

“Wh-What’s wrong? Did you not like the kiss? Crap, I should’ve asked first… Tails, I’m sorry, I-”

“Shut up.” Tails interrupted. Sonic looked at him wide-eyed.

“What?”

“I said: Shut up.” He tackled Sonic onto the bed, his tails excitedly waving back and forth as he, for the first time, finally kissed him back.


End file.
